Tomoko Awadatsuko
Description Tomoko Awadatsuko (ともこ あわだつこ) is a part of the Student Council at Shijunko High School. She attends class 3-1, and stands as a background character. Appearance Tomoko has always been an overall tall girl, especially now, as her height is nearly 1.70 meters. She is quite average in weight, weighing around 56 kilograms. She has a slender-like body structure, with lengthy limbs and a thin waist. She has fair skin. Tomo-chan has a heart-shaped face with a pointy nose, a relatively large mouth and big eyes, light orange in colour. Her neck is long and thin. She is quite busty as well: her in-game bust size would be 1.8. Tomoko also has long, crimson-red hair that reaches her bottom. It's always tied in two wavy twintails held up by red scrunchies. She wears two light grey hairpins in her bangs: they were given to her by her mother after enrolling in Shijunko High. Tomo-chan enjoys wearing casual clothes much more than wearing tight clothes. Because of that, her casual outfits only include over-sized, dark-coloured sweaters, black or blue loose jeans and white trainers. As a member of the Student Council, Tomoko wears a white armband of leadership. Background Tomoko lives together with her parents and her younger sister, Taeko, in the south of Tokyo, in a very affluent and rich neighborhood. Tomoko's family is rather wealthy, mostly due to her parents having well-paid jobs. Outside of school, Tomoko likes hanging out with her friends and classmates. Her favourite activity is going to theatre. Personality Tomoko often comes off as a very affectionate, gentle and polite girl to those she firs meets. Her respect for others is mostly a result of her living in a very wealthy environment as a child. She is described as a happy-go-lucky and enthusiastic young woman with a very bright future ahead. Tomoko enjoys justice and fairness, always making sure that others respect rules with great strictness - this is the reason why she joined the Student Council. Persona Tomoko has the enthusiastic persona: *If she witnesses a murder, she will try to apprehend the player. If she succeeds, you'll receive the apprehension game-over. If she fails, you'll stab her right in the head - killing her instantly. (Student Council Member buff, not default reaction). *If she finds a corpse, she will rush to the Nurse's Office and report it to her, then call the police in fear. She will break if she sees too many dead bodies. *If a camera is pointed at her, she will strike a cute pose. Relationships Taeko Awadatsuko Tomoko is really protective of her younger sister and would never step back if she's in trouble. Tomoko loves her from the bottom of her heart. Student Council President Tomoko admires the leader of the Student Council for her persistance, intelligence and diligence. She wishes to be exactly like her one day. Even though they interact with each other on a daily basis, they never had the chance to bond a great frindship. Tomoko has tried several times to befriend her, but the SCP ignored all of her attempts. Sayaka Shijunko Sakaya's and Tomoko's relationship is quite messy: although on good terms with each other, they always manage to engange into arguments and brief fights that somewhat damage their friendship. Religion Club President Since she is former member of the Religion Club, Tomoko likes to keeps in touch with her. Student Council Members She's on good terms with everyone. Task WEEP Schedule *Tomoko's schedule consists of her patrolling the hallways, checking classrooms, attending mandatory Student Council meetings and fulfilling other optional Student Council member duties. *If Tomoko is kicked out of the Student Council, her routine will change to a different one that only consists of her spending time with the Religion Club and/or reading alone on the rooftop. Gallery Tomoko Awadatsuko Portrait V1.png|Tomoko's first official portrait. Tomoko Awadatsuko Portrait V2.png|Tomoko's second official portrait. Tomoko Awadatsuko Portrait V3.png|Tomoko's third official portrait. Tomoko Awadatsuko Portrait V4.png|Tomoko's previous official portrait. Tomoko Awadatsuko Portrait V5.png|Tomoko's current offical portrait. Tomoko Awadatsuko Kisekae V1.png| Tomoko's current kisekae. Trivia *Tomoko owns a pet lizard called Spike. **She cannot remember the species he is - mostly due to her being very young when her father bought him for her; **Tomoko occasionally forgets to give him food or take care of him in general - this is why her sister ends up feeding him before going to bed; **At times, Tomoko likes taking Spike out of his terrarium and sleep with him in her bed. ***Because of that, Tomoko often wakes up with small scars and scratches caused by Spike on her arms and legs. *Tomoko likes eating at Yanoji's - a very popular restaurant. Category:OCs Category:Sayuori's OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:Respectful Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-1 Category:Student Council Category:Shijunko High School Category:Sayuori's Pages